Use of mobile devices, such as portable wireless telephones, personal digital assistants (PDAs), and paging devices that are small, lightweight, and easily carried by users is widespread. However, power consumption of such mobile devices can quickly deplete a battery within the device. Many devices include one or more components that can enter a low-power mode, such as a sleep mode or a hibernation mode, when not in use. However, system memory includes information that is typically needed by the mobile device and that is lost when the memory loses power. Preparation for and waking up from the low-power mode in such devices may be time consuming, which may negatively impact a user experience provided by the mobile device.